


A Big Step Backwards

by SongInTheDark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Elsa Swan-Mills AU, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Mild Language, Past Captain Swan, Past Outlaw Queen, Swan-Mills Family, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongInTheDark/pseuds/SongInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in 4A)<br/>"I'm telling you, the chick is high or something."<br/>"And why do you believe this, Miss Swan?"<br/>"Because! She keeps blabbing on and on about how we're her parents."<br/>-<br/>Elsa Swan-Mills was never normal to start with; I mean, who's ever heard of a Savior and the (former) Evil Queen getting hitched and having a baby? Especially since they're both girls. So yeah, Elsa Swan-Mills was never normal to start with. And now she's traveled back in time. Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. Note the sarcasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Step Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but that'd be cool.
> 
> Warning: Most likely, there is OOC-ness. I apologize in advance if you're dissatisfied. Also, this is un-beta-ed... is that how you even spell it? Probably not, but hopefully you get my point. Also, I would like to inform that I also apologize in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors. I wrote this in the middle of the night while running on few hours of sleep.
> 
> If you're somehow still with me, please enjoy the story. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at writing, so bear with me. :/

Elsa Swan-Mills knew she fucked up.

She fucked up big time.

She was certain she was grounded.

Her aunt had warned her, her moms had warned her, hell, even the fucking _book_ warned her. But did she listen? Nooooooo.

She just had to go and use the spell. Elsa blames her Ma for her curiosity and her quote-unquote thirst to help people. All she wanted was to get a nice present for her brother to give to him on his birthday. A small thing, really. He didn't want much. But did she listen? Nooooooo.

_'It was a simple task, Elsa. Just magic up Henry's old things that he lost; that's all! But no, you had to go and send yourself back in fucking time.'_ Elsa thought in frustration. She was currently lying face-up on a barn floor. How she got onto her back, she can't remember, but she was. Dusting herself off, the youngest Swan-Mills stood up, shaking the dirt out of her hair.

"Man!" She whisper-shouted, "I got sand and dirt all over Ma's jacket. This is her favorite 'kick ass' jacket. I am _so_ dead." Elsa groaned in frustration and swatted her arm, her eyes watching as the dust flew in the air and dropped gracefully to the ground. Sure, she could've used magic to clean off herself, but her Mom has repeatedly told her, "Don't waste your magic on useless, easy to do things." with her Ma continuing, "We gotta be normal too, kid."

 

Oh, how homesick Elsa felt.

* * *

 

Elsa walked into Storybrooke cautiously. She knew she was in a different time, the barn floor gave her a _big_ hint. (In the time she was from, the floor didn't have a giant symbol etched into it.)

The sound of her boots filled the empty night, streetlamps illuminating the roads. She looked around nervously, fiddling with the end of her braid. Storybrooke, despite popular [dis]belief, was extremely spooky at night; no one stirred. Everyone seemed to be in their own houses, despite Granny's being open late into the night on certain days.

Granny's! That gave Elsa an idea, or more specifically, a place to crash. She turned to the clock-tower. 8:15. If she walked fast enough, she'd catch Granny and Red (or Ruby, whichever really) on their last shift of the night; she could get a room. She would love to see a familiar face. True to her thoughts, Elsa picked up her walking pace, she was almost at a jog. Slowing down as she reached Granny's Bed and Breakfast, she pushed the door open, a bell going off as she walked in.

No one was at the counter but voices could be heard from the back room.

Elsa reached forward and rang the bell on the desk. "'Scuse me?" She called, "I'd, uh, I'd like a room?"

The sound of boxes banging against a wall met Elsa's ears and an elderly woman entered the cramp entering area of the B&B. Granny. Elsa sighed in relief; a familiar face.

"You'd like a room? Really?" Elsa nodded, putting her hands in her jean pockets. Granny grabbed the near blank ledger that lie next to her; only one name caught Elsa's eye. **_Emma Swa_ _n_** was written at the top, as clear as day. "Would you prefer forest view or square view?"

"Uh, square's fine."

Granny nodded, lightly tapping her pencil on the ledger. "What's the name?"

"Elsa.. Uh, Elsa.. Daniels."

The older woman rose an eyebrow (can you blame her? The girl hesitated.) but she chose not to question it. "How long will you be staying?"

Elsa paused, deep in thought. How long would it take for her to get back to her own time? Surely it would take a while... "One month." Elsa said with a small nod.

"Alright then." Granny held out an old looking key. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Elsa took the key gratefully, "Thanks." She turned towards the stairs and headed up towards her room before another conversation could strike up; she had a feeling she just left Granny in a state of déjà vu. What made it even weirder (perhaps worse?), the clock-tower outside shifted over to 8:16.

* * *

 

Regina and Emma Swan-Mills were panicking very badly.

They couldn't find their daughter. She had missed dinner; she never missed dinner, especially when Regina cooked her lasagna. It was Elsa's favorite (Emma's too; she would say that her wife's cooking was "fucking heavenly.")

Emma ran upstairs to her daughters bedroom and knocked rapidly, as if her intentions weren't to alert Elsa of her presence but to make the door fall down. "Elsa? You in there?"

No response.

The two shared a look (you know, that concerned look every parent has), and Regina grasped the doorknob. Elsa never locked her door, they'd be able to get in. "Elsa. We're coming in." She turned the knob. The door didn't budge.

"She fucking locked the door."

"I can open it Miss Swan; it's not like our daughter has a highly advanced security system monitoring her door."

"We're married, Regina. Can we drop the 'Miss Swan' stuff?"

"I'd rather not. It's like my own little nickname for you." Regina gave a soft smile to her wife, a rare moment really, and waved her hand at the doorknob, making it move with a small click. "And, now we're in."

Elsa's door now sat slightly ajar. From what the pair could see, the room was a mess.

"The hell...?" Emma reached past her wife's arm and pushed the door open.

Inside the bedroom, pictures of Emma, Regina, Henry and various other people were thrown around, the normal neatness of Elsa's room was not there. The place was a mess. To add onto the photos, her closet was open with several of her shirts were at random spots in the room. On the bed, under the bed, draped over the lamp, on the window sill, etcetera. A lone book lay on the carpet, in the middle of Elsa's room, seemingly untouched by all the chaos that had happened around it.

"Oh, nice. A tornado flew around her room."

"Now is not the time to be sarcastic, Emma."

"Well it looks like it... Just trying to lighten the mood." The blonde gave a shrug, walking past her wife and examining the room.

"Do you really need to do that?"

"I'm investigating, Reggie." The feared 'Evil Queen' stuck her tongue out at the Savior. "It helps me find out what happened. For all we know, she somehow could've been kidnapped."

"Yes, our 21-year-old daughter, who has _ice magic, default magic_ and _locked windows_ got kidnapped. Brilliant theory. Idiot." The brunette shook her head.

"It could happen." Emma shrugged, her voice raising.

Regina rolled her eyes and walked toward the lone book in the room. The Queen knelt down, lightly touching the pages that faced her. It was a spell book, Regina could tell by the runes that decorated the paper (they were Norwegian runes, the brunette noticed.) She examined the symbols that decorated the sheet; her eyes widened in realization.

"Hey, Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that spell we told Elsa not to do?"

"Mhm. What about it?"

Regina tilted her head towards the book. "She did."

"Aw fuck."

* * *

 

Elsa sat in her bed at Granny's B & B, her Ma's jacket lie limply at the foot of the bed; she was contemplating her next move. Should she go to her parents? Probably not; they'd think she's crazy. Henry might believe her... Oh who is she kidding, Henry would think she was bonkers too. She sighed in frustration and flopped onto her back.

"I'm not cut out for this; who do I fucking look like? Marty McFly?" Elsa asked to the air. "Alright... What would Mom or Ma do?"

Before her gears could start turning, Elsa was interrupted by a knock at her room door. _'I don't need this right now.'_ The 21-year-old thought, getting up from her resting position. She walked towards the door and swung it open, tilting her head questioningly; who would visit her at this late-ish hour? The answer greeted her as a shock.

"Miss Daniels?"

Elsa stared for a brief two seconds before nodding numbly.

"You're gonna have to come with me; gather all your things." Before the 21-year-old time traveler stood Emma Swan, clad in her red leather jacket, sheriff badge and a tired expression. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated c:  
> And yes, I am aware I said "door" too many freaking times


End file.
